Getting to the Bottom of Things
by Givihe
Summary: Goten Son has been acting different lately. He isn't speaking to anyone, not even his best friend Trunks, and doesn't stick around long enough to let a conversation form. This has Bra Briefs very curious and she plans to get to the bottom of what is really going on with Goten Son. GotenXBra Fluffiness ONESHOT K for kissing. Don't like-Don't read.


Summary - Goten Son has been acting different lately. He isn't speaking to anyone, not even his best friend Trunks, and doesn't stick around long enough to let a conversation form. This has Bra Briefs very curious and she plans to get to the bottom of what is really going on with Goten Son. GotenXBra Fluffiness

Getting to the Bottom of Things

By: Givihe

_Knock. Knock._

Although the tap I used to knock on the door was light, I was positive that the occupants of the house had heard it. The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with short black hair that reached to her shoulders.

"Hello Bra." the woman greeted. "What possibly brings you here?"

A fake smile etched onto my face. "Hello ChiChi." I greeted in return. "I was wondering if Goten was home."

ChiChi's smile faded slightly before quickly returning. "Goten is in his room." she said. "You can go see him if you wish."

"Thank-you ChiChi." I said.

ChiChi closed the door as I entered the small house. "His room is down the hall, two doors on the left." she instructed. "By the way, I have to run to the store, so if you could inform Goten for me, that would be great."

"No problem ChiChi." I answered before heading back towards Goten's room. My smile immediately faded once I was out of ChiChi's view. Once I came across the second door on the left, I stood outside it to listen only for a return of silence except for the closing of the door.

Sighing mentally, I pushed the door open and stepped through. Goten was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes staring at the ceiling. Goten's black hair sprawled against the pillow. His chest was bare and the shirt that must have been covering his chest was on the floor.

"Bra?" Goten questioned without looking at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't patronize me!" I yelled at him with my hands on my hips. "I'm asking the questions around here."

Goten's eyes darkened as they met with my own eyes. "Excuse me?" he asked in a low tone.

Nervousness entered my mind before quickly being kicked out. "You heard me." I answered as I walked closer to him. Goten was now sitting up in his bed with his eyes burning into me. Poking Goten in the chest, I continued my tirade. "ChiChi has left for the store and there isn't anyone that can stop me."

A smirk played onto his lips. "How can you be so sure?" he questioned.

A smirk that matched my father's played onto my own lips. "I'm sure because if you do anything to me, my father will have your head." I answered simply.

Goten's smirk faltered as he fell back onto his pillows. "Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"What is making you act this way?" I demanded. "ChiChi never gets into your personal business as far as I know, Goku is too naive, Gohan has no idea, Trunks hasn't talked to you, and Pan surely hasn't see you for months. So you better explain."

Goten just rolled his eyes. "And why are you the only one that has come here today?" he asked.

"Because I'm the only one tolerant enough to deal with your major attitude problem." I growled. "You know, people are worried about you."

"Like who?" Goten asked. "As you said: Mom doesn't get into my personal business too often, Dad is too naive, Gohan has been helping Videl with Hercule, Trunks is always busy with being President of Capsule Corporation, and Pan is following Trunks around."

"I can't really argue with ChiChi, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks; but Pan is seriously worried about you. Trunks is too, but he is getting paperwork pilled over and over on him before he can get close to leaving." I said. "So, I've placed it into my own hands to find out what-in-the-name-of-Dende is wrong with you."

Goten sighed and closed his eyes. "It's none of your business anyway." He said.

Bra huffed before walking over to his side. Before Goten could blink, Bra's hand slapped across Goten's cheek. "You know, I'm trying to help you!" she yelled.

Goten's face darkened once again as he slowly opened his eyes, meeting Bra's blue eyes. "Since when have you cared about me?" he asked coldly.

Bra's mind went blank for a moment. "Since Trunks has only worried about you." She said immediately. "Trunks gets annoying after a while when he repeats the same thing over and over."

"So this isn't about you?" Goten asked, eyeing Bra carefully.

"Of course not!" Bra exclaimed, knowingly lying, while blushing slightly. "Why would I care about a 3rd-Class?" Bra had turned her body away from Goten so he wouldn't see the blush tingeing her cheeks. This plan wasn't going the way she had thought it would.

A chuckle escaped Goten's throat as he stood from his bed. He rested his hands on her petite shoulders, causing her blush to increase. "Those are Vegeta's words. And judging from the blush on your cheeks, I don't believe you." He started. "Besides, Trunks has always annoyed you, so why would it change now."

"Well, you haven't been around lately, so how would you know?" Bra argued. "And this isn't blush, I'm angry at you."

"And why is that?" Goten asked with a smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Bra opened her mouth but nothing came out, causing her to close it once again. _He's got me there._ Bra thought while just standing there. She didn't notice Goten slowly turning her around.

Goten rested his hand on her cheek and smiled gently. "If you were worried about me, why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"W-Who says I'm worried about you?" Bra stuttered, silently cursing for it.

Goten's smile stayed, catching Bra's eye. "Just judging from your stutter." He said before sighing and releasing his hand. "Do you really want to know why I'm acting this way?"

The increasing color of Bra's blush slowly faded as Goten got serious once again. "That's what I came here for." She said in a low tone.

Goten sighed once again. "Valese." He said.

_Valese? As in his old girlfriend?_ Bra asked herself. "What does she have to do with anything?" Bra asked.

Goten closed his eyes and laid on the bed. "Valese is the reason I'm like this." He said.

Bra quickly grew angry, but she couldn't think of the reason why. "What did she do?" she asked as gently as she could while sitting beside him.

Before Goten answered, Bra brushed Goten's black hair out of his eyes and gently ran her hands threw his hair. "We were meeting like usual, at the park." Goten said while Bra continued running her hands threw his hair. "I was running a bit late and when I arrived at the park, I saw Valese with someone else. She was nearly on his lap. Once she realize I was there, Valese made is seem as if it was him doing it."

Bra growled. "Valese is a pathetic and weak human. You're part Saiyan. You deserve someone better that her." She growled.

A small smile etched onto his lips. "You're one of a kind, Bra." He said with his eyes still closed.

Blush once again appeared on Bra's cheeks. For as long as she could remember, she always found her brother's best friend attractive. Knowing her father's 'hatred' for Goku and his children, Bra tried her best to hide that said attraction from her father.

"Why didn't you talk to Trunks about it?" Bra asked. "Trunks has gone through the same thing; recently in fact." A chuckle escaped Bra's throat. "That poor girl was in the hospital for weeks."

Goten's eyes opened in shock. "What happened?" he asked.

"Pan found out." Bra informed, bringing her hand back to her lap. "Trunks was angry, of course, but just stayed back watching Pan. Even my Dad was laughing and you know how rare that is."

"Does Vegeta even know you're here?" Goten asked while sitting up to lean against the headboard of his bed.

Bra shook her head. "Nope." She said.

Goten shrugged. "As long as he doesn't kill me if he finds out." He said.

Bra giggled. "Dad is like my puppet, along with Mom's. We have him wrapped around our fingers." She smiled.

Goten chuckled. "That's how Pan was with Gohan and Videl when she was younger." He said.

Bra nodded, remembering. Goten's smile left his face again, causing Bra to frown. "Goten, I understand that Trunks can be a bit hard to reach at times, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She offered.

Goten just nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He said.

Bra sighed. "Is that anything I could do for you?" she asked, her hand returning to run through his hair.

"An idea." Goten said. "But Vegeta would kill me."

"Why would-" Bra couldn't finish her question as Goten's lips connected with hers.

Blush flared on Bra's cheeks while her eyes were wide. Bra's eyes slowly slid from the wide position and slid closed as she kissed back. Goten's hand rested on her hips while Bra's arms snaked around Goten's neck. Bra pushed herself against Goten's bare chest, causing them both to hit his bed with a slight 'thud'.

Bra and Goten separated lips, blush on both of their cheeks. A small giggle escaped Bra's throat, causing her to sound like a little girl. Goten had the widest smile she had seen on him the whole time she'd been here.

"That was-" Goten started.

"-amazing." Bra finished, laying her head on Goten's bare chest.

Goten's arms stayed around Bra's waist, holding her gently against him. "Thank-you, Bra." He said, sounding much more like himself.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Bra whispered; Goten chuckled.

"As much as I hate to say this: you should get back before Vegeta figures out where you are." Goten said.

Bra sighed and lifted herself off of Goten and his bed. "Guess you're right." She said sadly. "Promise you won't-"

"I promise." Goten said.

"But I didn't finish!" Bra argued.

Goten smiled. "I have an idea." He said. "Go and maybe take a shower to wash off my scent."

Bra sniffed herself and blushed again. "Good thing I carry perfume on me." She said, causing Goten to chuckle. "I should go anyway so I don't get bombarded by ChiChi."

Goten nodded and placed another light kiss on Bra's lips before walking her to the door. Bra sprayed herself with the perfume she had mention, sniffing herself once again to make sure Goten's scent was covered up, smiling in success.

"Bye Goten." Bra said, smiling.

Goten, in turn, smiled as well. "Bye Bra." He said before Bra flew off in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

Usually, Bra hated flying because the wind tangled her hair, but she was too happy to really care. Bra landed when no one was paying attention and entered the Capsule Corporation building instead of her house, which was on the opposite side. She quickly made her way up to Trunks' door, checking to make sure Pan wasn't there before entering.

"What did I-" Trunks started as the door opened only to reveal his sister. "Oh Bra, it's you. Did you need something."

"A "thank-you" would be nice." Bra said as she closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

Trunks looked puzzled. "What, did you do my laundry or something?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"And touch your dirty underwear, no thank-you." Bra said. "I'm talking about getting your best friend back."  
"Goten?" Trunks said confused. "You talked to him?"

_More than just talked._ Bra thought before answering. "Since everyone was too busy, and you were so very annoyingly worried about him; I took it into my hands." She said.

Trunks smiled. "So you figured out why Goten was acting that way?" he asked, ignoring everything on his desk.

Bra flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Of course!" she said. "I'm the daughter of a genius aren't I?"

Trunks chuckled. "I'm her son too." He said.

"Could have fooled me." Bra said. "Anyway, it was Valese. She was cheating on him and Goten caught her on their anniversary. As he put it, Valese was practically on his lap when Goten caught her. She kept trying to say it was the other guy doing it, but Goten didn't believe her."

Trunks leaned against his chair. "Hmm." He said. "Too bad you weren't there."

Bra's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't try to hide it Bra. I know about the attraction you have towards Goten." Trunks said, smiling evilly.

Bra's eyes widened. "Wha-I do not!" she screeched.

Trunks chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell Dad, but you should wash off his scent at least." He said, getting serious. "You two didn't-"

"No!" Bra said immediately, blush staining her cheeks. "We just kissed."

Trunks nodded. "Alright." He said. "Can't really say anything since I'm dating Goten's niece." Trunks dug through his drawer and threw Bra a pair of keys. "That's to my apartment. Go and take a shower before you head home. There should be a change of clothes for you that you left last time."

"Thank-you, Trunks." Bra said.

Trunks shrugged and smiled evilly again. "Don't thank me. I have blackmail on you now." He said.

Bra smirked. "So do I." she said.

Trunks' eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

Bra walked to the door and laid her hand on the nob before turning her head to look at her brother. "The fact that you and Pan have done "it" and Gohan doesn't know." She said, Trunks paled. "Tell Dad that Goten and I have kissed, let alone have attraction to each other, I'll tell Gohan that you and Pan have done "it"."

"You wouldn't." Trunks narrowed his eyes at Bra.

Bra just smirked. "Try me." She said. "Always stay ahead of the game Trunks!" she laughed before leaving a grumbling Trunks behind.

"I'll get you." Trunks said low enough for Bra to hear.

Bra chuckled as she walked down the hall. "Doubt it." She said low enough for Trunks to hear.


End file.
